FreshGirls
by Wicked Rae
Summary: The TPC is starting their Freshman year at Octavian Country Day High. But what will happen when Massie's accepted into OCDH's exclusive clique and her friends aren't? Ahbviously, the TKAG isn't going to hand over their status to a group of Freshmen.
1. Introduction

**Summary**

Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee are starting 9th grade at Octavian Country Day High or OCDH for short. The girls are excited about the location, right across from Briarwood High, which means they'll be closer to their crushes, not to mention able to sneak a peek at the older guys during gym. All in all, they're siked. But what will happen when Massie's accepted into OCDH's exclusive clique, and her friends aren't. Could she possibly give up this popularity opportunity for her friends? Or will she choose the other road?

Though the PC wasn't accepted back into OCD, getting into a private high school was no problem. Octavian Country Day High. A somewhat co-ed private school. Should be fun, right? Wrong. The numerous cliques and wars over boys seem to follow these girls wherever they go. A few of their classes, including gym, girls, are held with the former Briarwood boys, plus a few.. older candidates. The new school introduces a new group of populars, the TKAG, and they're not about to back down and simply hand over their status. To Freshmen least of all.

-Takes place after Dial L for Loser. May include spoilers..-

-Rated T for a reason. High school isn't a place of angels, it can be the worst experience of some people's lives. Language, reference to sexual situations, peer pressure, drinking, drugs, cruel teasing, and much more could be mentioned in this fanfic. You have been warned.-

**Disclaimer**

We do NOT own the Clique, or any of its characters. I'm only mentioning this once so it won't take up chapter space. Please don't sue.. you won't get any money really. And you'll make me cry... I'm pitiful when I cry..

**Meet the Authors**

Yes, that's right, I said authors. I (as in Wicked Rae) attempted to create this fanfic about a year ago, but it slipped through the cracks. Thus, through my friend's persuasion to keep it going, we decided to co-write the story. Now, don't get me wrong, I'll probably be writing most of it, but I really need help with some of the plot-less spots. So, this story is co-written by the girl under the name of Fanatic Hale.

A big thanks to her for forcing me to start this story again!


	2. Cobblestone Streets

**Chapter 1:**

**Cobblestone Streets**

"MASSIE!" Dylan shouted above the buzz of the tourists. "MASSIE! OVER HERE!"

Massie glanced around the crowded cobblestone street. She thought she'd heard someone call her name. Directing her gaze to a red-haired girl, she smiled softly and pushed through the crowd to her friend.

"Dylan!" she smiled, giving the girl a once-over. "What are _you_ doing here?" She brushed a piece of her brown hair out of her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Mom suggested we stay in Italy for a while. She says after a few days walking the streets in the hot sun, I'd drop a few pounds." She rolled her eyes. "Or at least that's what she _said_. I think she has an interview or something and just decided to drag me along."

Massie laughed lightly. "Well, guess that's good enough for me." She put her right index finger to the corner of her mouth, looking over her friend again. "Turn," she commanded slowly, like a designer looking over their model.

Dylan smiled softly, holding in her giggle and performed a slow turn, popping a pose that resembled someone jumping out of a cake.

"Hmm... I see..." Massie clicked her tongue and tapped the corner of her mouth gently. "You have never been fat!" she nearly yelled, her brown eyes sparkling.

Dylan sighed, a small smile still on her face. "Whatever."

Massie nodded firmly, and pulled on her arm. "Cummon, let's go. I wanna check out one of these Gucci stores. They supposedly have the latest fashions a few _weeks_ before America does," she tugged on Dylan's arm again and started toward the roadside store.

"Besides, I only have one day left of vaca. And I have _got_ to get something exclusive for our Freshman year."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie groaned under her breath as she heaved her shopping bags onto the couch in her hotel suite. She and Dylan had parted ways after their shopping was done, and none of the hotel employees had offered to help her. She let out an exasperated breath; she'd have to talk to her father about their defiance.

Massie silently pulled two bags out of the corner of her private room and started to sort various items into either. Ever since she'd been told of Kristen's 'state' she'd always buy her something when she went shopping. She'd even found some styling Pucci scarves and things if she still wanted to cover the hideous hair-cut she'd received.

When she was done, she lugged the bags back to the corner of the room and dove onto the bed, flipping open her laptop in one smooth movement.

"Be on. Be on. Be on," she chanted under her breath as she signed in. A smile crossed her face as she saw Claire's e-mail pop up under the 'Online' status title. She quickly typed in a message, hoping her neighbor would reply instantly.

_**Massiekur:** CLAIRE! How's Bean?_

It took a moment for Claire to reply, all the while Massie was nervously tapping her manicured fingernail on the edge of the computer.

_**Clairebear:** Yea, she's fine - says hi_

_**Massiekur: **Good coming back 2morrow... how r things thr?_

_**Clairebear: **same ol' same ol'... _

_**Massiekur:** k.. listen, g2g.. goin o/ 2 eat.. tty in a few.._

_**Clairebear:** fine. _

Massie shook her head and closed the laptop, packing it back in its case. She looked over at the tan arm chair, mainly at the dress that was draped across it. Sighing, she stalked over to it and carried it to the bathroom.

As she stepped back out, her hair washed, dried, and pulled back, wearing the dress and a pair of strappy Jimmy Choo shoes, she realized that she didn't really want to leave Italy. The realization of her going to highschool finally hit her and hard, too.

She would be a geek compared to the older girls, no matter what her popularity status was at OCD. The girls at OCDH wouldn't care that she was the proud leader of the Pretty Committee, in fact, they'd probably have a clique of their own. Biting her lip, she forced the thoughts out of her head and strode out into the hall to meet her parents and dine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: And there ya are. Okay, a few things. First of all, this is my first fanfic, so that's why the chapters may be short at first, that and I'm far from the plot at the moment, but I'm heading there. The chapters should get longer as we move on.**

**And most of the 'online slang' I use is what my friends and I use when we IM each other. I'm not going to have them use it all the time, so it shouldn't get too confusing. **

**Wicked Rae wrote all of this chapter.. Figured I'd give that credit to myself. xD Yes, there was a quick update this time because all we did to this chapter was edit it a bit.. didn't really add anything.. Please R&R to keep us going!**


	3. Ehmagawd!

**A/N: Okay all... Here's the second chapter. And just thought we'd warn you... the characters that we haven't created are going to be a little OOC. Basically because we tend to write better when we create the characters. Also, for those who have been wondering, OCDH's exclusive clique won't be introduced until Chapter 4+...  
****Okay, so.. big thanks to Fanatic Hale, she wrote most of this chappie! YAY HALE! lol yah, this was more of a plot-building chapter, and I suck at those, so.. YAY HALE!**

**Disclaimer: WE... OWN... NOTHING! ...Please don't sue me... O.O ...You won't get much money anyway... '(**

**And without further adu, I give you Chapter 2! ...hah... that rhymes... sorry... sugar rush... **

**---**

**Chapter 2:**

**"Ehmagawd!"**

Massie sighed as she stepped into the airport. "Ex-cuse you!" she hissed as someone bumped into her. She rolled her eyes and followed her parents to the baggage claim. She lifted her pink, designer suitcases out of the luggage rack, handing them to Isaac.

"Is that all?" he asked her, his eyes wandering over the rotating baggage.

"Yea, I think so," Massie replied with a flick of her wrist. Her eyes were on a group of cute, what appeared to be foreign, boys.

"Massie..." Isaac paused, waiting for her to notice him.

Massie coated her lips with cola-flavored Glossip Girl, oblivious to Isaac trying to get her attention.

"Massie... Massie!" he nearly yelled.

Massie let out an exasperated breath and spun around to face him, crossing her arms over her chest. "What?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Let's go. Your parents want to get home," he stated calmly, not affected by her tone.

She nodded sharply and brushed past him toward the exit, not even bothering to help him with the bags.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bean!" Massie said as she ran into the front door of her house, "Mommy's home, Bean!" She quickly slid off the Plushie flip-flops she had been wearing for the flight and ran up the stair, the bottom of her sand-blasted Sevens (that would -have- to be put on her State of the Union blog, of course after about a week of her wearing them) dragging and slsowing her down. She ran to the iPad and grabbed the small black pug. "BEAN!" she said again and planted a few kisses on the puppy's head. She turned again, this time facing her desk, only to see none other than Claire nervously running a hand through her hair. "Kuh-laire!" she squealed, "Heeey!"

Claire stood up and almost ran to give Massie a hug, "Ehmagawd! Thank -gawd- your back..."

Massie giggled openly at Claire's tone and then replied, "Wh? What's the matter!" she looked at her, a sense of seriousness in her voice.

"Oh, nothing..." she said as she reached behind her and grabbed two large manilla envelopes and held them up. One said 'Miss Massie Block' and the other said 'Miss Claire Lyons', "...just our schedules, handbooks, that kind of stuff." A grin crossed her acne-free face as she handed Massie her envelope.

"EhmaGAWD!" Massie said as she ripped open the thick envelope with a perfectly manicured finger. She dropped a large piece of the envelope on the floor and Bean ran over to it, but Massie was too excited to even scold her.

Claire laughed and held up three pieces of paper with the same OCDH crest printed at the top. "Cummon, Mass...I managed to get copies of Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia's schedules!" She smiled and sat back down at the desk, where four instant messages were on the screen. She pointed to the screen and said again to Massie, "I hope it was OK that I sighhhned in on here...as _me_, I mean..."

"Ah-viously!" she replied as she walked to the computer and glanced at the screen. She stifled a laugh as she remembered that they had a big shopping trip planned for tomorrow.

_**sexysportsbabe: **is massie back yet?  
__**clairebear: **she just came in... will 5-way in 15._

_**bigredhead: **is Massie back yet?  
__**clairebear: **she just came in... will 5-way in 15._

_**holagirl: **is the queen-bee back yet?  
__**clairebear: **she just came in... will 5-way in 15._

_**shortz4lfe: **block back yet?  
__**clairebear: **uh huh... she'll call you 2nite _

Massie turned and walked back to the middle of the room, where she squealed again and tore the other schedules out of Claire's hand. She spread out the four papers on the desk in front of her and grabbed Claire's from the envelope on her bed. Her brown eyes skimmed the lists at a lightning fast rate, and she bit her lip at the site of having a class alone.

She pursed her lips and checked again. Fashion Design... hadn't they decided to all take that their Freshman year? Again and again she scanned the papers. How could this happen?

"This can't be right..." she managed to mutter in pure confusion as she looked over the papers again and again, "This is a joke, right? You guys made these in Photoshop and just wanted me to _think_ that I actually had to have a class alone... Funny guys, but _reeeally_ ah-bvious!

"What do you mean?" Claire raised a blonde eyebrow in Massie's direction, completely oblivious to what her friend was accusing her of.

Massie bit down gently on her lip, realizing that Claire really had no idea what was going on. "Nothing," she sighed and folded her schedule, tucking it into her jeans pocket. _'I'll just have to complain to the counselor,' _she told herself, hoping against hope that there would be room for her in chorus or at least gym.

Massie shook her head again, re-assuring Claire that there was nothing wrong. She pulled her Razr phone out of her Pucci bag and flipped it open. "Let's go ahead and start that 5-way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : So, hope you like, considering it took me and Hale like two weeks to finish that chapter.. okay, so it took just Hale two weeks to finish that chapter... lmao.. but anyway, just to clear things up, I wrote the very beginning.. at the airport, and Hale wrote just about all the rest.. as I said.. I suck at plot-building chapters.. but, I'll have you know, I'm writing all of the third chapter.. fourth?.. we'll see about that one.**

**Give us some reviews or we'll go on strike!  
****--Wicked Rae  
****&&  
****--Fanatic Hale**


End file.
